clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doors
Doors Operating System, also known as Microhard Doors is a series of software operating systems which are created and produced by Micro Hard and Soft. It was first introduced in September 1990 during the interval of an auction. It was soon launched the following day and was officially made an operating system by public demand. It has overtaken other successful operating systems such as Peach Inc. in the UnitedTerra, but is the other way round in the USA. It was developed in late Colonial Antarctica and based around other projects such as "Doors 9x", there were many versions on after. Doors 2008 is still the most popular version (released in 2002), but Doors 7 rumors are around the corner. Versions The term Doors collectively describes any or all of several generations of Microhard operating system products. These products are generally categorized as follows: Every Doors for the past ten or so years uses the same logo. Bill Gate$ plans to do the same for the next Doors. But everyone wants to kick him out. (he claims Microsoft changes the logos and everyone stares at him). Early versions The history of Doors dates back to September 1989, when it was announced to many residents. The first version of Doors was released as Doors 1.0, an eight-bit, single-tasking computer which uses MHS-FOS and was widely criticized for letting business go to Orange-Peach. It did though have a calculator and a calender - including a clock, which many past operating systems didn't have the capability of. It got it's revenge by launching the more powerful 16-bit single-tasking computer which has better performance and allows desktop manufacturer to create wider-storage. However, with Orange-Peach still winning penguins' hearts, Doors 2.0 was released in 1993. Almost every couple of years, a new Doors version would proceed the previous. It had Internet, but was quite slow and less broadband. You could only have one Internet window on and connection would get lost. This was improved in Doors 3.0, with much better connections possible at the time in 1995. Doors 3.0 was a 16-bit multitasking computer, but Orange-Peach still earned $$$, a sign which is not used in Antarctica's currency. The following year in 1997, Doors 3.1 was released and was a 16-bit multitasking computer, specially dedicated for penguins who spoke the Jacko language. Next was Doors 3.5, which main new feature was the new main page backgrounds and screen savers in the same year. Then in 1998 and 1999, Doors 4.0 and Doors 5.0 came out. 4.0 was a 24-bit multitasking computer which won many penguin votes and as the demand grew, it released an even better one. Invented in 1992 but released way after. Doors 5.0 was a 32-bit multitasking computer which won some Penguin OS fans. Linus grew angry and released a new version to compete with it, which quickly took all the fans back. Doors 6.0 and 6.5 Doors 6.0 was a 32-bit multitasking computer which contains new features. Micro Hard and Soft used the "application click" version later on. It was soon made in 2001 and released around the beginning of the year. Doors 95, 98, and 4Me Doors 9X is a computer family which is 32-bit and hides MHS-FOS. In 1995, Micro Hard and Soft released a new family of Doors, Doors 9X. Doors 9X1 does not use some fancy code to find applications, they have it on the screen. Then, it has a larger storage range. Doors 9X1 was 32-bit, and it's features were not that good. It was also in this version did the Internet Explorer 500 came with (later Internet Explorer 767). This was how Micro Hard and Soft got it's thumbs up, though it criticized for antitrust measures. Later, Micro Hard and Soft released Doors 9X2. It's the same 32-bit multitasking item, with everything the same, but all the features are updated. It also has a wall screensaver, which later came to the invention of Walls (which Alex12345a tries to sue for copying Unilive's Lovebrand). Only few computers have this family currently, and one of them belongs to Diana110. Doors NT is a version of Doors that does not use MHS-FOS at all. It uses a heavily revamped kernel, capable of running in 48-bit. It has the UI of Doors 6.0. This Doors 9X version of Doors is ridiculed by many as "Doors 4 Mega Eccentrics", since, so they claim, it is a "mistake edition" and is wretchedly pathetic. However, that was because Doors4Me was ahead of it's time; it was a fun-computer in a work-computer's world. This came at a cost in stability and speed however. Regardless of its nearly universal hatred (Booyah Reviews Magazine rated it 2 of 10 for instance), Professor Shroomsky metaphorically swears by it. It's the only computer he will ever use. He bought it out of a garage sale. Doors 2K was just an updated version of Doors NT with the Doors 98 UI to celebrate the new millennium. The only noticeable new feature they had was a fancy booting screen. A black screen appeared, then a rising sun over a globe. As the globe lights up, the Dorkugese royal anthem plays, and Antarctica is revealed. The Doors Logo fades into view over the globe, and as the music concludes, the phrase "2 MILLENIUMS! YEAH!" appears at the bottom of the screen.However, internal tweaks made the OS more stable and secure, though Doors 2K updates are being shipped to this very day. Doors NT family 64-bit operating systems Doors' Xtravaganza is the most popular family ever. It is a 64-bit, super-fun, multitasking and affordable operating system that caused MHS to be the greatest company in Antarctica. Everything was so cool, the desktop had all new revamped features, and then the applications could all fit in with it nicely! Doors Xtravaganza had the highest ratings and was long considered one of the most stable Doors systems since the days of NT and 5.0. Programs older than Colonial Antarctica could run smoothly with its compatibility, and it was available in 32-bits for those without PC knowledge. So that's how it got possible. Sadly, Bill Gate$ was mean to the CEO and therefore stopped production, though continued support. After 7 years of unprecedented success, the freaky Bill Gate$ shut it down and replaced it with the fancy "Doors Horizon". MHS hates him! Even if it's their chairman. Doors Horizon - Well, Bill Gate$ handled the Doors Vista project, the former chairman and other key members created Doors Horizon. However, as XZ had much better performance, but Horizon has better features and better compatibility. It did not sell so much. That's how the key members made a revamp. Exclusive systems Exclusively for Stevie Falcon I, Doors Falcon is a pure speech-oriented OS that generates his voice, controls his wheelchair, and allows him to manipulate the various parts and peices of said chair with little motion required. Doors CEO was exclusively for the CEO of Dorkugal (and past CEOs), this version is the top notch, most stable, absolute 100%-superior-to-Penguin OS-and-a-bag-of-chips version of the operating system. Why is this version so glorious, and if Micro Hard and Soft can make such a good OS, why don't they? Four words: Money and kissing up. Making all PCs as good as Doors CEO costs more than making cheap and minamal versions that the public gets. Also, by giving the CEOs of Dorkugal the best of the best, they appease to them and brainwash them into thinking Doors is superior. This escalated to new heights in the Micro War. History Timeline of releases System features Trivia * Zapwire hates Doors. * Whoot Smackler Whoot is a Doors fan. * Ninjinian loves Doors. * Doorbell is Door's biggest fan ever since it was released. * Studies suggest that every Doors owner (except the CEOs) are guarenteed at least one Blue Screen of Death in their computer's liftime. * CookieMakers Inc. sued Micro Hard and Soft for copying it's Cookies4You/Me product, and eventually, CookieMakers Inc. won. Then, Bill Gates was not the chairman. * Every time Akbaboy used Doors, the computer would explode. That is why he hates Doors. See also * Bill Gate$ * Operation Operating: the Dorkugese Micro War * Doors 2008 * Micro Hard and Soft * Penguin OS * Macintoshie, it's real worst enemy. Category:Items Category:Operating Systems Category:Machines